Where's Yusef?
by IvoryLoves.Slowly
Summary: Yusef is gone and no one knows why.


Hey wasss up you guys? This story is about the day Yusef didn't come to work. This was inspired by my friend who hated Yusef ever since he told the team they would drop into limbo if they died. I hope you enjoy…

888888888888888888

Ariadne walks into work with warm coffees for the team. She hands one to Arthur (Not without a big smile) then Cobb, Satio, and Eames. She walks into Yusef's lab and finds no chemist. "Do you guys know where Yusef is?" the three men look at her and at the empty desk. "No." was all the reply she got. She sighed; these men are way too concentrated on performing Inception than looking out for their team members. She walked out of the warehouse to find him. Eames' head snapped up at the door slamming and snuck out the back door to help Ariadne find him.

8888888888888888

Yusef was roaming the streets of Paris trying to find a good dry cleaner's. He had spilt a chemical on Arthur's coat and left with the jacket so he could stay out of trouble. Arthur would kill him if he saw his jacket covered with blue, green, and red chemicals. Some of which maybe toxic. He didn't know if it was so that's what scared him the most. He walked for about another mile until he was pulled into an ally-way.

8888888888888888888

Ariadne walked along the streets looking for any signs of her favorite chemist. She herd a light cough and quickly spun around to find Eames laughing at her startled expression. She punched him in the arm "Not funny Eames" he was still laughing. "No love, it was very funny." When he finally stopped laughing they continued to walk and making small talk. "So where do you think he is?" his expression turned serious "I don't know Darling, but we better find him before someone else does." With that they began running to the nearest store trying to find him.

888888888888888888

Yusef gasped thinking this would be the end of his life. When he opened his eyes he was filled with shock and happiness. "Parth, what are you doing in Paris?" Parth was Yusef's twin brother they looked exactly alike, even the same voice. "I came to see you I was on my way to America and decided to stop here." Parth looked down at Arthur's ruined thousand dollar jacket. "What did you do?" Yusef let out a nervous laugh "I spilled a compound, and I need to fix it or my coworker will kill me." Parth smiled and Yusef looked at Parth formulating a plan inside his head. Maybe he can get away with spilling on Arthur's jacket. He grabbed Parth and pulled him out of they ally.

88888888888888888

Eames and Ariadne got tired of looking for him and decided to take the day of from work and go out and get some drinks. Ariadne pulled him into her favorite bar (Which she works at) and Eames gasped taking in the fantastic design. She pulled him to one of the stools and went behind the counter to fix there drinks. "Love you can't do that." Eames said still dazed at the fantastic design of the Bar. "Don't worry Eames, I work here." They both smiled and Ariadne poured the shots. Eames was about to take his, but a hand stopped him. "Sir be careful that is really strong." Ariadne smiled at the man warning Eames. "He knows Butch. I think we should make a contest out of this. If Eames can handle it." Eames laughed "You're on Love." They started taking shots and forgetting about why they left the warehouse in the first place.

888888888888888888888888

Arthur looked up when he herd the door open. It was Yusef walking in he smiled at Arthur and dropped the stained jacket on Arthur's desk. Arthur looked at the Jacket and looked at Yusef. "What the hell, Yusef? This cost me 1000 dollars!" Arthur was almost yelling. Yusef shrugged. "You shouldn't have left it on my desk." Arthur's face turned red from anger. "You told me to leave it there so you could get my DNA!" Yusef simply shrugged. "I'm sorry. You can keep it, it was an ugly thing anyways." Before Arthur could get up to punch him Yusef ran out of the warehouse and into the ally-way and started to change clothes with his brother. "Do you think he bought it?" Yusef asked. "He seemed pretty angry to me." Yusef smiled at Parth. "Thanks for saving my ass again. Parth you are a hero." Parth smiled and started walking down the street to hail a taxi "Don't you forget it." With that Parth was gone. Yusef smiled and headed back into the warehouse.

88888888888888888888888888888

It was time for Arthur to head home. Yusef was going to stay later and finish the compounds. Arthur grabbed his stained jacket aand opened the door to find Ariadne and Eames leaning against each other to support the weight. "Helllllooo loveee." Eames said as he stumbled in the warehouse. Leaving Ariadne to fall over in a fit of giggles. "Owwwwww. That realllyyy hurttt." She stuttered and looked up at Arthur. "Yourrrrrrr prettyyyyyy cuteee. You know." Arthur smiled and picked her up bridal style and looked over his shoulder to find Cobb looking at him with his eyebrow cocked. "Goodnight all." Arthur said and carried Ariadne to his car. She was pulling on his tie laughing like a child. He smiled and her in a drunken state. It was quite funny. She took off her scarf and waved it around her head making helicopter sounds. He had to laugh at that. Besides being funny it was quite cute. He kissed her on the lips knowing that tomorrow she wont remember any of this. So he kept it to himself. He layed her in her car and watched her puke on his floor. He didn't mind. If it was Yusef then Arthur would make him walk.


End file.
